


The Camera man

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fun times with Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: In a time of global crisis, an international task force of heroes banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world: Overwatch."Any good group of heroes will need to show off their skills in a small three second clip. Right? Uhh Athena?"





	

It was international surprise when Winston an escaped refugee from the moon colony had called a reformed overwatch. Heroes that hadn't been seen in years re-emerging and new enemies as well. Every type of news reporter was waiting in line to get any scrap of information from these extraordinary people. 

Heroes came from all over the world. Some old and some new faces, and these faces would need to be broadcasted to the world. 

\------------------------------------

This had to be the hardest job scratch that the most dangerous job that he had ever done. Joshua Thompson was glad that Winston said he would pay for any damage and was wondering if that included himself for damage. 

Waking up with all recordings from each hero and some specialty Olympic Games shots, he makes it to Winston's lab and office. 

"Was I out of the loop of a Talon attack?" 

"No just some heroes were a but excited to be back in action." 

"They did this to you?" 

"And probably gave me a few new grey hairs too. You think starting off with the supports wouldn't be so bad. I started with Angela."

\------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is safe doctor Zeiger?" Josh asks standing on the roof of part of the Gibraltar base. 

"I have to have someone in sight to make the response work. Your Adrenalin helps me in this case, the suit is itching to help you." 

"Well that's great." Josh mutters to himself. Picking the lens for the close up and ready to follow Angela as she activates her suit. 

Setting his hand for a countdown not knowing how much post editing Winston would want to do, "Three, two," he mouths "one" Angela activates the suit he staff flying up to the corner perch where he is. 

Josh quickly pulls the camera out of the way trying to make room for the large set of wings approaching. His food slips off the side and his heart drops, he drops. 

His head bashes off the side of the building as Angela says, "I got you!" 

She grabs onto his leg and follows him down, bringing up the free fall function as not to reach any dangerous speeds falling. Josh is lowered onto the ground cradling his camera like it was a child of his. 

Josh lets out a sigh and a groan holding the lens looking for a crack then moving to the back of his head. Eventually tuning into what Angela was asking him, "-head alright?" 

"Small bump nothing more." Josh says seeing no crack on sight. Looking over the shots, a couple panning shots. One horizontal the other vertical and he just had to clip the last half second and it would be good to hand over. 

"Thank you for this, all the shots look good." Josh says already transferring the shots to his laptop to get a start on editing. He had a few minutes before the DJ rebel would be getting his camera time. 

"If your going to be out for the afternoon make sure you do drink lots of fluids and wear sunscreen. And thank you for doing this." Mercy walks away knowing that she will pass a bottle of water to pass to Josh. 

"Hello hello man! Mister Joshua catch!" Lúcio shouts excited that he was invited to be a hero in Overwatch. 

Josh is hit on the side of the face with a bottle of water, desperately fumbling trying to catch the bottle, "Man I am so sorry." Lúcio skates over thumbing a panel on his hip changing the quiet music to a softer tone. 

"It's okay as long as I don't have to climb on a roof." Josh feels the bump on the back of his head and the headache getting smaller. 

"What?"

"Uhh never mind it's all good man." Josh takes the water bottle and grabs his camera, the pair roll off proper introductions and a few ideas. Lúcio gives a small private concert for their first shot, and almost gives Josh tinnitus when showing off the sound barrier. The only problem he faced with the audio medic was when Josh nearly gets hit with a soccer ball. 

"Oh man I'm sorry. I thought you were a lot more to the side." Lúcio panics skating towards him. 

"It's alright. Lets get the last shot done then we can look over." 

"Alright alright." Lúcio watches Josh to the open space of the helicopter landing and starts to skate around him. 

After a few turns Lúcio was supposed to skate in beside the camera for a close up. 

Josh had to credit Lúcio while he was editing, he didn't look like it wasn't staged at all. Lúcio’s finger had slipped and had fired off a sound blast, knocking Josh down to the ground finishing off the skating move as Josh clutches the camera. Josh's head bounces off the ground and Lúcio skates over apologizing over and over. 

"It's fine the cameras okay, and I'm okay just surprised me that's all." Josh says standing and clapping Lúcio on the back to reassure him, more like the top of Lúcio's shoulder. 

Josh reassures Lúcio while walking to the waiting room, then looks inside for the ex-employee of Vishkar industries Symmetra. 

"Lady Satya stepped out for a moment," Tekhartha Zenyatta speaks up noticing Josh glancing at his phone, "You have time to film my highlight reel if you do not require a break." 

"Alright thank you Zenyatta and uh-" Josh looks at the cyborg standing up while the omnic just floats away from the chair. 

"Genji Shimada, I am his pupil." 

"Is it okay if he comes and watches?" 

"Yeah I could even do his highlights as well. Save a trip." 

Josh hears a laugh from Genji, "It has been a while since anyone has wanted to see me in the news." 

\------------------------------------

"This is where I got these," Josh spreads part of his pants apart showing a white line of fresh scar tissue. 

"Zenyatta attacked you?" Winston asks incredulously. 

"No. No no of course not." Josh gives a hard stare at Winston, "The only thing the monk gave me was a small extensional crisis staring into harmony and discourse separated. I don't know my feeling of religion before but I'm gonna do some searching after this." 

Winston is left speechless just staring at Josh.  
\------------------------------------

"So you are going to be okay making the jump right?" Josh shouts up to Genji who is hanging onto part of the rock face. 

Zenyatta places his hand on Josh's shoulder trying to give a reassuring look but with a face that lacked expression it was pretty good. Still he felt assured by what he had seen the monk do previously. 

Josh knew the other shots looked pretty good as well, the sword slash and taking out his blade proved to be effective. The angling was nice on this shot it would follow him down and zoom out as he completed the roll coming to a standing position. 

That did not happen, to say in the least. Genji rolls down and his arms spread out rolling into the ground to absorb the fall. If he did not have his visor on Josh would have sworn Genji would have had a look of terror on his face. Three shurikens fire out of his right arm barely missing the camera, two barely miss him. One to his side and the other just made it between his legs, the third landed cleanly into his leg. Turning the camera off keeping the shot he lets out muffled curses grabbing onto his leg. 

"I did not mean for that to happen. I will go see doctor Zeiger to check the cybernetics. I can take you to see her for your leg." 

Zenyatta helps Josh down to the ground holding up his hand. Josh stares at Zenyatta staring at the hand he feels the shuriken just get yanked from his leg. Tilting his head back he sees the orb of harmony above him, the wound closes and Josh stands staring at the new line of scar tissue. 

"He will be okay Genji." 

\------------------------------------

"Mental scarring not included in the job. After that I decided I must accept my fate, so leave a healer for later." 

"I went back and asked who wanted to be next. I should not have been surprised when the two crazed Aussies decided to be next." Josh starts to imitate a bad Australian accent, "Alright Hog time to make it in the news, and for the first time without a bounty." The largest scariest open mouth grin crosses Josh's face mockingly. 

\------------------------------------

The first two shots went down perfectly, according to Junkrat the famed bomber thief. A simple zoom out and Josh asking for over dramatics which the mountain of a man remarks, "Simple enough for him."

Josh attaching a camera to a controllable drone by Junkrats request and also asks to watch with another. Josh was thoroughly surprised when Junkrat stands on the mine he placed smiles like a kid in the store and flies up when falling shouts to his companion, "Catch me!" 

Josh feels himself just get lifted like a children's toy and moved out of the direct path of Roadhog. 

"Lets do something a bit safe for the others." Josh suggests as Junkrat jumps out of Roadhogs arms. 

Climbing back up on Roadhog trying to grab his frag launcher. Josh closes his eyes whispering to himself, "I thought I said safer." 

"I got an idea it will make sure we are safe but I got to show off my personality. This one is for the suits games, I could've made it." Junkrat pauses and stares at Josh taking out one bomb from his launcher, "Well if it wasn't for my record." 

Josh watches Junkrat line up the name shift shotput shot take what assumes is the proper shot and the trips the bomb in front of him. The camera following the face Josh makes note to cut the footage before he soccer kicks the bomb away as it explodes. 

"Safer please." 

"Thanks for that mate. And fine this one's a dud." 

Josh looks at Junkrat explaining how he's gonna shoot and then strike his laughing pose that had made it to a few newspapers and news reports. 

The face is not something that has been seen on news before, Josh keeps up with the turn and Junkrat misfires. It bounces off the lens and back his something a bit more private.

\------------------------------------

"He was down on the ground for a few minutes which Roadhog said was good. It would keep him out if the shot." 

"Well that could be useful, Junkrat has been known to be uhhh hyper to say the least." Winston shrugs. 

\------------------------------------

Two close shots for him, Josh had heard Junkrat call out after wanting to see his highlights. Accidentally leaving the camera on, he straps it over his back. Josh lets out a scream flying back. His body folding around the large meat hook that was around his waist. 

\------------------------------------

"Roadhog also apologized for scaring the life out of me, and breaking the lens. He never explained why he choose to do that and I wouldn't dare ask if I had the chance." 

"Sorry, he can be a bit scary. And Overwatch will pay for the lens." 

"And the other one?" 

"The other one? How did it break." Winston's voice betrays his embarrassment, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

\------------------------------------

"Did you seriously bring the tumbleweed just for the shoot?" Josh asks already preparing for his next shot. 

"Might have. Thought it would look cool." 

"It doesn't look cool, it looks amazing." Josh replays the video showing McCree.

McCree smiles, "Got my good side." 

"Alright one past shot and you said got blanks for this right?" Josh asks nervously.

"Yeah, it just doesn't feel right to be puttin' blanks in her." 

"I know you're a good shot but I don't want to be attacked again today." 

"Again?" 

"Long story or more stories at this point." Josh starts to line up the shot and holds three fingers up for a count down. 

Josh swears under his breath already seeing the blur at the roll starts knowing they'll have to shoot again. Then he is left speechless when six shots go into the lens of the camera. 

"I said blanks." Josh's voice is a whisper then a shout, "I said blanks!" 

"These were in the blanks! I oh my. Who was last on ammo duty?" McCree hits his head with his hands thinking." 

"Thank you agent McCree. I'm sorry your third shot will have a bit of motion blur but it should be fine." Josh purses his lips and nods for the cowboy to take his leave. 

\------------------------------------

"How many other interfered with the camera?" Winston asks hiding his face with his hand. 

"A few. But after McCree I had embraced my fears still knowing that if I leave Ana for later I could be healed or if worse comes to worse see Mercy." 

Winston raises a single finger as if to protest saying that it was not a good mentality but Josh continues, "I decided to grab a few heroes classified as attack, finish it off." 

\------------------------------------

"So which one wants to go first out of you three?" 

Tracer raises her hand and darts in front of Soldier 76 and Reaper, "I'll go!" 

Josh explains how you need three different intros, to show off your skills and personalities for everyone. Tracers says she has an idea for a dive bomb and to use her chronal accelerator for a set of cool moves and for her safety. 

Josh stars a test of the camera when soldier 76 shouts to Tracer, "We need you to be serious!" 

Tracer holds a pose like she was trying to be the old military commander holding it for three seconds before dissolving into a serious laugh attack. 

"That was actually a good personality shot." 

Tracer starts to laugh again smiling. She walks off doing a little hair flip to Reaper who shakes his head walking up. 

"We need three?" Reaper’s voice rasps out. 

"Didn't you hear the man, or are you just a numbskull Re-" 

"Shut it Boy Scout!" 

Reaper does a close up, and a focus change. Giving a laugh at the end, "and this pas move I call death blossom." 

Josh takes a few steps back fearing for the next shoot, not wanting to be shot himself. Reaper takes a few steps back giving a thumbs up, "It's a killer move." 

Most of the other members of Overwatch had great precision but no this move, the "Death Blossom" was just Reaper spinning in a circle rapidly shooting wildly shadows forming and dissipating as soon as they shoot. He continues on the slant moving closer but where Josh stands all shots are made a fair distance away. He finishes and stops and stares at Josh with a shrug and asks, "If that's okay, I have another skill to use." Reaper backs up crossing his arms he teleports to in front of the camera. 

\-------------------------------------

"I'm not sure if this part was sarcastic or not but he just went for it." Josh says to Winston with a small chuckle. 

\-------------------------------------

Looking down at the camera Reaper flicks his thumb out of his fist and drags it across his neck in a close up. Stopping his glare at the camera when Soldier 76 bursts out laughing. Starting to walk over to the other member and bickering like an old married couple the whole time of Soldier 76's three shots. 

\-------------------------------------

I think they might have known each other, judging by their banter." 

Winston lets the pause hang in the air, "Uhhhh. That is a long story. And one for a different time." 

"Alright. Then I found that the last offensive hero as you had classified was Fareeha Amri. I heard that she did some security detail for Helix? Right? So I thought she would be the strong movie heroine, it might have influenced her and the shots." Josh shakes his head, "We did the dramatic reveal and the superhero landing. Which look amazing by the way, but she suggested to allow her to do an explosive shot." 

\-------------------------------------

"Explosive?" Josh asks

"Yes it will be as my mother described it would be a three sixty no scope. So I'm going to fire a rocket after I do the turn and you can follow beside the shot to end with a cool slow motion part right?" 

"Alright. I remain over here then you do the turn," Josh swore he heard her say no scope but continued, "and fire I zoom out and set the frame counter down in post." 

A great captain of Helix security giddy with excitement, practically jumping in her suit. 

Josh set focus and practiced a focus pull expecting how the rocket would fire. His heart stopped when he saw that Pharah had lied, there was the turn but more than one rocket. 

Fifteen miniature explosions appear right before Josh and his camera. A blue film if front of him and he hears godly laughter he falls back down and whispers to himself, "God did I die?" 

"If you did we would call Angela." Josh hears as he feels himself being helped onto his feet, also hearing an argument in Arabic one sided scolding, "Reinhardt at your service. I heard we must make some clips. I would love to be a movie star!" 

"Not movie stars but just some intros so we know who you are." Josh checks himself over not seeing a scratch on himself he then checks over in disbelief at his childhood hero stories, "I have your original collectible figurines. I didn't know you were here I didn't believe it." 

\-------------------------------------

"So you're a fanboy?" Winston asks. 

"No. It's, no- not uhhh. Well everybody loves them if you were a kid at the time." 

Josh tries to find a way to get out of the conservation topic, "but back to what you were asking, got a nice concussion by falling face down she made sure that my nose was broken." 

"Pharah broke your nose?" 

"No it was her mother, Ana." 

"What happened?" Winston is semi-reluctant to hear what an original member of overwatch did to the poor kid. 

"I was doing my job. We took her first shot just fine a close up, and then she broke my nose." 

\-------------------------------------

"Mother I have already apologized to him multiple times." Fareeha almost cries. 

"It's alright Ana she diiiiiiid aaapoooool-" 

\-------------------------------------

"Don't worry we kept the snoring effects in adds to the clip, you can remove them if you would like." 

"Oh no." Winston starts to apologize but stops at Josh's raised hand. 

"Fun fact, it takes fifteen minutes for me to wake up from the sleep darts that she uses." 

\-------------------------------------

"We have to stop meeting like this friend." Reinhardt's voice is distant and soft as Josh feels his eyes being physically open. 

"I might have scared the man mother but you killed him." 

"For the last time Fareeha I just knocked him out nothing more, he will feel rested when he- ah. Here he comes to. Josh I do apologize for that incident but I needed a real reaction from you." 

Josh turns almost falling out of Reinhardt's grip, looking over to his camera letting out a sigh of relief that nothing happened before he feels the shooting pain from his nose. Putting his hand up to his nose he feels some caked blood then remembers the world going loopy and the fall, it clicks what Ana had just said, "A real reaction. Did you just- no no, no. Did you sleep dart me for a highlight!" 

"Yes dear and I am sorry about it but we made sure your camera was okay." 

"Thank you for that at least. Now we have one last shot together and I would like you to tell me what you have planned so I don't have to do any more surprise reactions." 

\-------------------------------------

"The last shot was good kept my distance from the second fired shot from her sleep dart." 

"And I am sorry for sending a few members to Mercy." Josh looks apologetic sheepishly talking. 

Winston's eyebrows furrow, "How did you send them to Mercy?" 

\-------------------------------------

"Reinhardt are you alright." Freeaha asks after she sees Reinhardt grab his back after his move. Josh lowers his camera as he starts to head towards Reinhardt. 

"I think I might be getting too old for the movie hero poses." Reinhardt grumbles trying to stand up straight squaring his shoulders. 

"Should you go and see Mercy?" Josh asks concerned for his childhood idol. 

"I think I might go and pay Angela a visit." 

"I will help you." Fareeha insists even through Reinhardt's waving hands and protest. 

"Someone's eager to see the doctor." Ana smirks enjoying her daughter blushing. 

\-------------------------------------

"Just letting you know this. No personal speculation is allowed to reach outside news sources, we are Overwatch not a new gossip centre." Winston sternly remarks. 

"I know that. I am only here to give you the highlights then I'm off home." 

"Who were the other members you sent to Mercy." 

"Only other member sent was Torbjörn." 

\-------------------------------------

Two good shots, Josh was ready for when the old Ironclad guild member jumped over his turret easily sidestepping the smaller man. Josh's eyes turn to saucers and he remains silent when Torbjörn chugs molten liquid and releases a belch. 

After a moment of the man being unresponsive he waves his hand in front of the man's face to gauge reaction but starts to push him towards the medical bay. 

\-------------------------------------

"Most of the defence people are the friendliest or most terrifying people to meet. Okay. Just Mei and Torbjörn, if you aren't an omnic. I don't mean anything bad but Bastion is a bastion unit and being right below the belt of bullets it is still terrifying." 

"It's why we are returning. Talon, gangs, and possibly another omnic crisis. The world needs us whether they like it or not. Though we hope that we can get along with the rest of the world." Winston has the most patriotic moment that Josh has seen from the ape. 

"Hanzo and Widomaker just have an icy death glare but knew what they wanted. Hanzo asked for a clever edge to perform his backflip and showed off his marksman skills. Widomaker has a shot that is a bit different when she asked to go inside for a drone shot. Finally ran into lady Satya on my way here after I finished filming Hana songs intros. All I can say is that kid knows how to talk." 

Winston lets out a chuckle, "Yeah but she is the best of her MEKA class and was willing to join." 

"I have all twenty two excluding yours- wait I should have twenty one. I never got yours so what is this folder." Josh stops staring at his opened laptop having edited all the intros to fit, "Who is Sombra?" 

Opening up the folder he sees three shots featuring a young lady and a lot of CGI to go with the three shots. 

“Might be someone who wants to join us? We do get quite a few applications. “ 

“Well that is always good for you, but I still have a job to finish. You are the last one to be filmed Winston and there is an open spot just outside the office.”

“Oh yes, of course.” 

The pair head outside Josh with his camera and record a personality, a close up and easy motion out. Winston asking if it was okay, Josh chuckles and assures him that it was. 

“Ready for the next shot?”

“Always nothing could scare me anymore. I am ready to face anything.” Josh sets the camera down on the tripod ready for the jump. 

He saw the jet pack on Winston back and assumed that it would be a nice angular shot. He did not learn his lesson with Overwatch when Winston enter a rage and jumps descending towards this poor cameraman.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was doing I didn't expect this to be a thing. Thank you for reading and this is why I should not write at four in the morning. Have a nice day!


End file.
